Back to the begining Halloween Edition
by Kal-orne
Summary: This is an off shoot of my story 'Back to the Begining'. What would happen if the Soul Eater cast were still stuck as children on Halloween. Rated T to be safe, but no sex or violence or even really bad language. So why am I rating it T then?


**(Authors Notes)** Happy Halloween everyone. This is just a one-shot about what the soul eater kids might get up to if they were still kids on Halloween. (:)

**(Disclaimer)** I don't own soul eater. But its Halloween so who cares.

**Location: **Death City

**Characters:** Everyone.

* * *

Marie's POV

Oh the cuteness of it all, Marie couldn't be happier. All the children were wearing costumes and even some of the teens and adults had gotten into the fun. Looking around the crowded death room she smiled happily, standing next to her were Ragnarok and Chrona. The young boy was dressed as a black dragon, he wore a black felt body suit with a little black tail poking out and a pair of wings strapped to his shoulders. A hood covered his head, on it was a dragon's face with two large red eyes that flashed in the darkness. The little girl on the other hand was dressed as a fairy, she wore a light green shift dress that reached to her knees, white tights and soft green silk slippers, she wore a garland of white daisies on her head and had ivy wrapped around her waist as a belt. Suspended on straps from her slender shoulders was a pair of gossamer wings that shimmered like mother of pearl in the light. Marie had spread glitter on her cheeks and had pained little silver stars and a moon on her temples. Marie had picked out both costumes and had loved getting the two young children ready. She knew there was a good chance that neither had had a proper Halloween before this, giving them that at least made this whole experience worth while. Smiling brightly to herself Marie pulled her camera out of her pocket and proceeded to snap photos of everyone.

Shinigami's POV

He had missed this, Kid hadn't dressed up for Halloween in so long. Now he Liz and Patty were all wearing costumes. Kid was a vampire, he wore black trousers and shoes, a white shirt and dark red waist coat. On top of all this was a black cape lined with red velvet. Kid also wore a set of vampire fangs, which he kept having to remove because they caused him to drool quite badly. Liz was dressed a princess, she wore a light pink gown with lots of white frills along the hem, cuff and neck line. On her head was a small crown, she wore very light make up, which Death wasn't completely happy about, and carried a sceptre in one hand. Patty was surprisingly not dressed as a giraffe but instead had decided to be a monkey. She wore brown trousers with a long slim tail hanging from the back and a felt monkey chest shirt. Her hood when she pulled it up was adorned by two monkey ears. For some unexplained reason Patty also wore a tutu and a pink crown on her head, when she had been asked why she had only said "I am a monkey princess" and then wandered off.

Nygus' POV

Tsubaki and Black*Star stood side by side, Azusa had claimed to be busy and had asked Sid and Nygus to watch the young girl. Tsubaki had recovered her memories somehow so she was acting like her own self again but smaller. Black*Star was dressed as a super hero, he called himself Starman. He had on a white jump suit that he had drawn a star on the chest of, inside the star was a large S and M, Nygus had choked a little when she had seen that. He had a shimmering gold cloak and gold gloves on, he finished his outfit with a strip of cloth tied across his eyes, Nygus had to cut the eye holes herself after the young assassin had walked into several walls. Tsubaki was wearing a butterfly costume, a simple green leotard and a pair of large colourful wings. On her head was a pair of antenna and a pair of goggles she could pull down over her eyes to look like bug eyes.

Spirit's POV

Maka looked so sweet, she was dressed as a little brown rabbit. She had a brown body suit with a white tummy and tail and a pair of large rabbit's feet shoes on. She wore a hair band with two large brown ears rising off of it and had a rabbit's nose which tied onto her face. Spirit had been so busy finding Maka the perfect costume that he had forgotten all about Soul. At the last moment he had called Blair and told her his problem. Blair had promised she would take care of it and she had. Spirit snickered as he looked at the young scythe. Soul looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Blair had dressed him as the most natural thing she could think of. A kitten. He wore white legging, with a tail attached and a white long sleeved top. He had a pair of over sized white felt cat ears on his head and his face was painted as a cat, whiskers and all. He was currently holding his tail, wringing it between his hands. He did not seem happy in his costume.

List of other costumes

Ox, Harvar and Kilik are zombies

Kim and Jacqueline are ghosts

Fire and Thunder are dressed as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

Hiro is dressed as a white night

Stein is a werewolf (Marie made him)

Marie is mermaid

Spirit is a carrot (To go with Maka's rabbit)

Shinigami is a flower (His body is green instead of black and instead of his skull mask he wore a flower)

Nygus and Sid didn't dress up, they're already a zombie and mummy.

HALLOWEEN FUN

Marie, Nygus and Spirit escorted the large group of children around Death City, going from house to house collecting candy. All of them seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Ragnarok had teamed up with Black*Star and the two seemed determined to drive the adults insane with their constant chatter and their many attempts to go on ahead of the others. More then once the two of them had had to be carried back to the others. Maka had buddied up with a very shy Chrona, the two girls had gotten off to a rocky start when Chrona had burst into tears at the sight of Maka's costume, Marie had remembered to late that Medusa had force the poor child to kill small animals like rabbits. Maka had been startled by the smaller girl's tears before instantly going into mommy mode. Ragnarok had walked over to the pair and glared at Maka.

"What did you do to her?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Nothing, she just started crying." Maka replied defensively.

"Chrona, what's wrong?" Ragnarok's toned changed to one of concern.

"I-I-I d-don't know how t-t-to deal w-w-with w-w-rabbits." Chrona sniffled rubbing tears from her eyes.

"That's stupid." Ragnarok said "She's not a real rabbit, so you don't need to worry about it."

"B-but she looks like a rabbit." Chrona said shifting form one foot to the other.

"So? I look like a dragon, but I'm not about to sprout wings and fly am I?" Ragnarok gentle tapped Chrona on the forehead with one finger and smiled brightly. "Quit worrying and let's go get some candy."

Since then Maka had been holding Chrona's hand and guiding the smaller girl around. Helping her deal with the countless Halloween related terrors.

Meanwhile Soul was being tormented by Patty.

"Here Kitty, kitty." Patty kept trying to pet the fuming Soul, tugging on his ears and tail and just making a nuisance of her self. Soul's face turned a darker shade of red by the second.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Soul yelled before turning and stomping off. Patty followed, an evil grin spreading across her face.

Tsubaki, Liz and Kid walked quietly, staying close to the grown ups.

"Alright children, this is our last stop for the night." Marie called as they turned into a courtyard. "Were going to a haunted house." Marie chuckled as most of the children gasped.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Ragnarok yelled "This is just yours a stitch face's house. It's not even scary."

"He he he. Just wait and see."

**INSIDE…**

Marie, Spirit and Nygus had waited outside as the group entered the darkened laboratory.

"This ain't scary." Ragnarok scoffed as they walked towards the kitchen and dinning room, following glowing green arrows. Liz was clinging to Tsubaki's hand while Patty and Black*Star tried to scare one another by jumping out from behind things.

"Let's go raid the fridge." Ragnarok said as he shoved open the door.

The room was dark except for a single flickering candle at the centre of the table.

"Welcome." A dark voice moaned. From out of the shadows a cloaked figure crept out. "I hope you're all hungry." The figure gestured to the table. "Who will be brave enough to join in the ghouls feast?"

"I'm the man who will surpass god, I'll do it." Black*Star announced.

"Me too, me too." Patty yelled waving her arms.

"Very well. Please have a seat.

When Patty and Black*Star sat down the over head lights suddenly came on revealing what exactly was on the table. Lying on the table were bowls of eyes, goblets of blood and plates of fingers, as well as much more.

"Enjoy your meal children" the cowled figure chuckled evilly.

"What? I'm not eating this stuff." Black Star cried as he tried to rise from his chair. Only to be stopped when two clawed hands sprang from the arms of the chair and grabbed his wrists, trapping him. The same happened to Patty but she just laughed and started yelling. "Yay, were gonna be eaten."

"Now, now children, you can't leave until you finish your meal." He chuckled again "of course if you don't want to eat, I guess I could eat you." He raised his head, revealing his face. The rotten flesh and glowing red eyes that were revealed were the last straw, the children who could ran. Except for Tsubaki who stayed to help Black*Star and Liz who refused to leave her sister.

**Scare**** 2…**

"What was that about?" Maka gasped. All of the children were now back in the hallway. "Was that really a monster?"

"Course not, that was just a trick. Only a baby would believe something as uncool as that." Soul said smirking at Maka.

"Maakkaa chop." Maka's book connected with Souls head. "If you knew it was an uncool trick, why'd you run?"

"I don't know how to deal with this." Chrona sniffled from behind Maka. Maka turned and saw Chrona sitting on the floor her knees drawn up to her twins and her hand clutching at her hair.

"Come on." Ragnarok said helping Chrona to her feet. "Let's get you out side to Marie." The two walked down the hall to the front door. Ragnarok tugged but it wouldn't budge not even a little. "What the hell, it's locked."

"Gggeeeeettttt ooooouuuutttttttt"

Everyone but Chrona froze in place, she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Get out" the voice came again.

"What was that?" Kid asked, moving closer to Maka and Soul.

"Just another trick." Soul said, he to edged closer to the others.

"No way Marie and the others would let anything really happen to us. Right?" Ragnarok said, his eye's darting from one corner to another trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Get out" the voice moaned a third time.

"Where's it coming from." Kid yelled pressing his hands over his ears.

"That's it." Soul yelled "Show yourself"

"Very well"

The door closest to the unconscious Chrona burst open and a ghostly figure sprang forward and scooped up the child before disappearing back through the door. Slamming it on a shocked Ragnarok.

"CHRONA!" Ragnarok beat his fists against the unyielding wood. "Come back" He shrieked.

"Okay."

The door behind him burst open and he was grabbed and dragged into the dark.

**Scare 3...**

The other children stared at now empty hall.

"What the hell?" Soul was shocked.

"Papa wouldn't do this." Maka whimpered. "Something must have happened."

"That's it." Kid shouted, pulling a small mirror from his pocket "I'll call Dad."

He carefully wrote the number on the face of the mirror and waited patiently. Nothing happened. 15 minutes passed and Kid started panicking.

"Why won't Chichiue answer."

"Lets get out of here." Maka said taking Kids hand and towing him towards another door.

They pushed open a door at random and entered a well lighted room. The room was bare except for a large lumpy object covered in a dark sheet.

"What now?" Soul groaned.

"The final trick." A voice growled from behind them. Stepping out from behind the door pushing it closed as he did was a huge hairy man, with huge gleaming fangs.

The children stared in horror at the giant monster before them, each trembling uncontrollably.

"Now lets begin." He pulled on a cord hanging down beside him. There was a rustling behind them made them turn to face the cloth covered object behind them. They watched as the cloth slowly lifted revealing a table. It was the contents of the table that shocked them. Sitting there on the wood surface in a neat little row were the heads of Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

Kid and Soul hit the ground fainting. Maka stood open mouthed staring at the horrible sight. As she watched Patty's head twitched and then started laughing.

"What the…?" Maka gasped.

**OUTSIDE…**

"I hope that Stein and the others don't go to over board." Marie said.

"Count on it Marie." Nygus replied "They already have."

"~Oh don't worry~" Shinigami had arrived several moments earlier "I'm sure the children are fine.~"

"Fine!" Ragnarok shouted from behind Marie, where he and a very pale Chrona were sitting eating candy from their bags. "They scared Chrona so badly she fainted and had to be brought outside."

"Maybe it was a bad idea to et the other students help, they might be enjoying scaring them a little to much." Spirit said looking some what worried about his daughter. They had been hearing screams since shortly after the children entered, it had been funny at first but when Hiro had brought out Chrona, unconscious and a very annoyed Ragnarok he had become very worried.

"~Oh I'm sure it's fine. After all Stein is inside as well, I'm sure he'll keep things from getting out of hand."

* * *

**Authors note:** No Black*Star and the others aren't dead. They had their head sticking up through holes in the table, that's why Patty giggled. After they were seperated they were roped into scaring the others.

I was in a haunted house once where someone fainted and then they were suddenly snatched away. We thought they were gone for good, turned out the employees just brought them outside. Same thing happened when my cousin took a panic attack.

Ragnarok ended up outside cause I figure he was about five seconds from a panic attack himself. Aww he was worried for Chrona.

LOL, I love scaring little kids on Halloween.

Hope you enjoyed.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN (:)X


End file.
